In the field of X-ray examining apparatuses for inspecting the bodies of patients, there are continuous efforts being made for designing the examining apparatuses to allow the coverage of as much of the body as possible and to provide as wide angles of inspection of the body as possible. This does also have to be combined with an ergonomically well functioning apparatus for the staff handling it. This means that the medical staff should be able to easily access the patient in order to for instance perform operations while at the same time not having to change the position of the patient when inspections of the patient are to be made from various angles. This is quite a challenge.
In doing this there have been a number of solutions proposed for examining apparatuses using radiation sources. One such solution is the so called C-arc solution, where an X-ray source is provided at one end of a C-shaped arm or arc and an X-ray detector is provided at the other end of the C-shaped arm facing the X-ray source. The C-shaped arm can then be turned round an isocentre using a guiding system. This C-shaped system allows large rotation angles but is however normally limited regarding patient coverage, i.e. it is normally not possible to inspect the whole body of the patient without moving the patient.
Another system is the so called G-based system, where a G-shaped arm or arc is used instead. This arc allows better patient coverage but is however more limited regarding supported inspection angles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,196 describes a C-shaped arc which has received straight add-on elements. On these add-on elements there are provided bars that can move telescopically out from the ends of the C-shaped arc. This has the advantage of allowing a better patient coverage. However these add-on elements limit the rotational freedom of the C-shaped arc.
It would therefore be of interest to provide better patient coverage in an X-ray examining apparatus while at the same time not limiting the rotational freedom of the apparatus.